Secrets (Re-Upload)
by Mel0dyRhaps0dy
Summary: It all started with a mission. Then the next thing you know, a stranger gets dragged into your life and you can't help but wonder if this person is really a stranger? Something about them just seems all too familiar and you just can't put your finger on it. NALU, JERZA, GRUVIA, AND GALE RESPECTIVELY. RATED T FOR A REASON.


**A/N: Tadaima! I'm back! Ok so after a long time of rewriting and editing I'm finally reposting this story! (I decided this takes place after Tenrou and before the GMG arc) Well enough of that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, anything in it. I only own my OCs and this story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>|Chapter 1|<strong>

"Erza, where is this job anyway? You never told us," Lucy looked at the redhead curiously. Natsu rested on her lap, having fallen asleep. And Gray was on a mission with Juvia so it was only Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Natsu. Erza stopped eating the cake in front of her and looked at the blonde celestial mage. "It's in a small village near Clover Town. It's highly populated and it's said to be in an eternal springtime. Apparently, some criminal has been causing problems" said the re-quip mage. "That's all that was on the request so I'm assuming that whoever sent this will give us more info when we arrive." Erza continued as the train began to slow.

The group exited the vehicle, albeit with difficulty on Natsu's part. Erza peeked at the form and searched for the address until she found a small cottage-looking home. Flowers of every color surrounded it as the soft chimes of wind chimes float in the wind. It was beautiful to say the least.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Lucy called out. A woman with brown hair with tinges of grey indicating her age, and forest green eyes that shined brightly. "Hello? Who might you be?" she questioned. "I'm Lucy, this is Erza, the boy's name is Natsu and that's his cat Happy. We're the mages you requested."

Instantly, the lady ushered them in. "Thank goodness, you're here. My name is Abigail. "I was the one who called for you", Abigail introduced herself, "Thank you for coming. I know the description was very vague but I was in a hurry." Erza smiled in understanding "It's understandable. If you don't mind, could you explain to us what's going on?" Abagail nodded.

"It started when news had spread of children and teens disappearing. It had become quite worrisome and I had begun to get worried for my great- niece, Amelia. She was only 12 at the time and was such a fiery little girl. She got mad at me when I told her not to leave the house for a while." Abigail handed them a photo. In it were her and a girl that was at her shoulders. The girl had pure white hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was fair and a light rosy tint dusted her cheeks.

Lucy stared at the picture, a sense of familiarity bubbling in her stomach at the sight of the girl. She noticed small things, like the awkward way the child held her arms and the slight force in her smile. Something about this picture didn't seem right.

"Right, we'll find out what's going on as soon as possible," Erza's affirmative voice broke Lucy from her train of thought. The team left the house soon after and checked in to a small inn. Natsu and Happy complained about food for about an hour before Erza finally agreed to grab a bite to eat. "Hey Erza can I talk to you?" The blonde mage bit her lip.

"What's up Lucy?" Erza raised an eyebrow at the uncertain blonde. "Does something about Abigail's story seem off to you? I mean, the story seems solid but the picture didn't feel right. Amelia looked older than twelve and it almost seemed like she was forced to take the picture." Erza thought about it for a second before shaking her head. "No. I didn't see anything wrong with it. Maybe you're just over- thinking it?" Erza paused to yell at Natsu, who was practically attacking a stand full of meat. "Maybe I am just over- thinking it. Some rest and some food should help," the celestial mage tried to manage a smile before catching up with her friends.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, a cloaked figure sat patiently, the moonless sky shrouding the person in darkness. They opened one side of the cloth and pulled out a strangely shaped instrument. The figure began to play, small notes carrying in the air. The sound of music traveled smoothly.<p>

The noise drew a certain mage from her sleep. Her mind was hazy as she escaped the room. It was as if she were sleepwalking. Natsu watched as the blonde quietly exited the room in curiosity. Lucy never sleepwalks, or get up in the middle of the night for that matter. He quickly alerted the sleeping blue exceed and the re- quip mage and trailed their missing friend.

Lucy followed the sound of the music dully. The hypnotic sound sounded oh so sweet to her ears. She didn't know where she was going but at the same time she didn't care. All she focused on was the melody that controlled her. She didn't even hear Natsu's calls. It wasn't until a hand yanked her back that she regained consciousness. She blinked, letting her eyes readjust for a while. "N-Natsu? What the-? What's going on?" Lucy looked around in pure confusion.

"You started acting weird and left the inn. I got suspicious and started following you," Natsu explained simply. "All I remember is hearing the sound and heading towards it," Lucy shook her head. That's when they had noticed the great distance they were from the city.

"I'm glad you could make it." A small voice startled the group as the cloaked figure appeared in front of them. "I mean you no harm. I just want to talk," the person held their hands up in a calm matter. "Are you the one abducting people?" Erza growled, ready to fight. The figure let out a snort. "Abducting? I'm saving them. Freeing them from that prison. If anything, I'm a hero not a villain. The only reason I hypnotized your friend here is because I needed to talk to you before_ she _got to her." The figure spat out the 'she'.

Lucy stepped forward. "Amelia, what are you talking about? Whom are you talking about?" The other sputtered out as they looked towards the figure. "Thanks for saving me the trouble of revealing myself but my name is not Amelia. That's the name she gave me. My name is Mitsugi," the girl removed her cloak.

"Almost everything you were told was a lie. My name is Mitsugi. I am 15. And I am not related to her in any way, shape, or form," the white haired teen gave the team an urgent look, "You've been tricked. Since I'm kind of in a rush, I just have two things to say. First, be mindful of your client. She isn't who she says she is. And second, I'll be nearby if you need me. Play this and I will respond," the girl tossed Lucy a small pink diamond shaped instrument. "It's a smaller version of mine. The notes are already set to play all you have to do is blow. Goodbye, Fairy Tail."

The girl suddenly disappeared, leaving the confused mages to ponder upon her words as they head back to their temporary residence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this rewrite. I know (for those who read the previous version of this story) that Mitsugi's revealing came a lot earlier than before but it just seemed so much smoother this way. Anyway, please review. Until next time…**

**~MelodyRhapsody**


End file.
